Microbes often exist in environments intended to be clean and free from microorganisms. Ultraviolet (UV) light illumination has been shown to exhibit antimicrobial functions because it can eliminate microbes as well as prohibit germ and mold growth.
LED lighting systems can include one or more LED devices that become illuminated as a result of the movement of electrons through a semiconductor material. LED devices are becoming increasingly used in many lighting applications and have been integrated into a variety of products, such as light fixtures, indicator lights, flashlights, and other products. LED lighting systems can provide increased life and durability, can produce less heat, and can provide other advantages relative to traditional incandescent and fluorescent lighting systems. Moreover, the efficiency of LED lighting systems has increased such that higher power can be provided at lower cost to the consumer.
LED lighting systems can include LED devices that can emit UV light. LED lighting systems with UV LED devices can be installed in areas to help reduce and prevent the presence of microbes. However, exposure to UV light wavelengths can, in some cases, be detrimental to humans, degrade plastic components and finishes, as well as diminish furnishings. Moreover, full time UV light illumination can impact the color temperature of the light source and make it more difficult to get a desired color temperature from the given LED device.